fairy_one_piece_tail_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Dreyar
Yuri Dreyar (ユーリ・ドレアー, Yūri Doreā) was one of the founding members of Fairy Tail. He was also the father of Makarov Dreyar and was a treasure hunter alongside Precht and Warrod. "My dream from this day forward will be to protect you, come what may. To protect and believe in you, to the very end." :—Yuri Dreyar to Mavis Vermilion in "Fairy Sphere". Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Clifford Chapin (English), Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance In X686, Yuri was a tall teenage young man with medium-length, wavy and spiked dark-blond hair; he had thick eyebrows and very prominent eyelashes, much like his great-grandson Laxus. For attire, Yuri donned a black turtleneck, over the top of which he wore a leather jacket with a folded, fur-trimmed collar and breast pockets on either side. He also wore simple pants with frayed hems and plain black shoes. * Hair Color: Dark Blond * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known (Deceased) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Initially, Yuri came off as a person who was willing to do whatever it took to secure the treasure he and his friends were hunting, even going as far as to take advantage of children to meet his own ends. However, when things don't adhere to how he thinks they will, he is prone to extreme fluster. Also, Yuri never gives up on seeking a treasure even if his friends do, as when Warrod and Precht expressed their desire to stop seeking the Jade and give it to Mavis, Yuri brazenly told them that they would be terrible treasure hunters if they gave up, and that he wouldn't give it up to Mavis at all. Yuri also appeared to have a liking towards loud, flashy things, as on his person he kept several bombs and learned Lightning Magic for that same reason. After being saved by Mavis, however, Yuri starts to become more apologetic towards his previous actions, while also looking forward to repentance by wanting to harvest his dream by protecting and fulfilling Mavis' dreams. All-in-all, Yuri becomes more friendly and opened-mined towards his goals. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Rita (Wife; Deceased) * Makarov Dreyar (Son; Deceased) * Ivan Dreyar (Grandson) * Laxus Dreyar (Great-Grandson) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Magic * Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Yuri chose to learn this kind of Magic as he prefers Magic that is loud and flashy. This Magic gives him the ability to produce and manipulate lightning to his every whim. His use of this Magic is proficient enough to allow him to defeat multiple enemies at once shortly after acquiring the ability to use it. Former Fire Breath: When possessed by the evil of the Tenrou Jade and fused with the Dragon skeleton atop the Kardia Cathedral, Yuri gained the power to breathe fire, which he used in an attempt to kill Mavis. Abilities Former Immense Strength: As the skeletal Dragon, Yuri gained immense strength; strength great enough to rampage through Magnolia and destroy every building he came into contact with. Gallery Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Judgment Field (ジャッジメント・フィールド, Jajjimento Fīrudo): Yuri possessed an A-Class Secret Treasure, a Magic Item that creates a small spherical barrier causing the people within to be unable to tell a lie. Yuri used this item against Mavis in a game of truth, where if either of the two were to tell a lie, they would lose the game. Magic Diving Equipment: Yuri has shown to don this equipment, allowing to travel underwater without repercussions. Gadgets Weapons Crystal Bomb (結晶爆弾, Kesshō Bakudan): A small bomb shaped like a crystal that explodes upon contact with its target that Yuri possessed. According to him, each bomb is worth approximately 5,000 Jewels. Bazooka (バズーカ, Bazūka): A bazooka that fires small explosives and is capable of firing underwater. Transportation Gallery History Past Zerø arc X686, Yuri arrived on Tenrou Island along with Precht Gaebolg and Warrod Sequen in search of the Tenrou Jade. Entering a seemingly abandoned library, Yuri ran into Mavis Vermilion and was shocked to notice that people actually live on Tenrou Island. He then attempted to lie and tell the young girl that he was a botanist on a biology research mission, though Mavis saw through his deceptions, and he admitted that he and his friends were treasure hunters searching for the Tenrou Jade, an S-Class Secret Treasure. Mavis then told Yuri that she wouldn't let him take the island's holy relic, but he replied that he could easily take it by force; however, Yuri decided that they should simply play a game of truth. Explaining the conditions of the game, Yuri managed to convince Mavis to play under the promise that she will get to meet fairies if she wins. After some prepping for the game, Yuri activated a Judgment Field and explained the mechanics behind it, with Mavis pointing out that the advantages of its Magic were in her favor. Realizing her intelligence, Yuri noted that he still has one ace up his sleeve and expressed confidence that he would win, until he recognized the child's fierce determination to win the game in a single round. After having confirmed with Mavis that her statement of winning within the Judgment Field will result in her loss if she does not win, Yuri expressed his interest in her gall and settled on asking her if the nearby bird was her pet, however as he was halfway through his sentence, Mavis interrupted him and said that he was incorrect. Over Yuri's irk, Mavis asked if there was a rule about letting the opponent finish their sentences, and added that she was told that she was the bird, which is incorrect. Angered, Yuri demanded a redo, stating that a new rule to allow the opponent to finish their sentence is to be implemented. Yuri then listened as Mavis said that she'll beat him with one phrase and asked if he would keep his promise and leave the island, and after reviewing the rules and going over them again with Mavis, Yuri said that he will, and is asked if he blinked fifty-seven times since the game started. Frustrated that Mavis did not blink at all and that her question is valid, Yuri realized that no matter what, if he answered a question he didn't know the answer to he'd be lying, and that he therefore lost. Just then, Precht and Warrod entered the room and stated that they found the Tenrou Jade, or rather, where it was supposed to have been before it was stolen. As the group prepared to go back to the mainland to regroup and seek the treasure again, Mavis said that the Mage Guild Blue Skull stole the Jade when they attacked Tenrou Island seven years prior and asked the three to let them take her with them, which Yuri reluctantly agreed to even after telling her that they may not give her the Jade back. Later, Yuri asked Mavis if she was sure she wanted to come with him, which she said she was, before he is introduced to Zera, which made him nervous. Yuri then asked Zera how old she was, but Mavis told him that she was the same age as her. As they prepared to set off, Yuri noted that if he had stopped her from journeying with them on that day, then things wouldn't have turned out the way they did, as well as saying that she was drawing him in with her charm and that his heart aches because of it. Some time after, the group arrived in Hargeon Town, and upon seeing Mavis' amazement at the outside world, Yuri asked if she had truly never left. Yuri then watched, alongside Warrod and Zera as Mavis went with Precht to collect info. After the group learned that Blue Skull lied in Magnolia they set out, however along the way Yuri learned that the trek will take three days and the group decided to camp in the woods, after which Yuri excitedly ran off to find firewood. Later that night, the group sat around a fire and told stories of their various treasure hunting adventures. During the telling, Yuri explained that if they could ever get their hands on the S-Class secret treasure that is the Tenrou Jade, then they could live the rest of their lives with no care in the world, which earned Yuri a remark about how they are allies only until they get the Jade. Mavis then ran off to find Zera, and after she left, Warrod asked Yuri to just let her have the Jade when they find, with Precht adding that he lost interest in it. Insulted, Yuri called them lousy treasure hunters and said that they were going to claim it at all costs, even if it meant beating Mavis to the punch. Three days later, the group arrived in Magnolia, only to find it in ruin and to see that the Kardia Cathedral had the skeleton of a Dragon perched on top of it. After taking in the wreckage that was Magnolia, an elderly woman came up to them and told them to leave, but right before she tried to tell them what happened when Blue Skull arrived, she was killed by members of the Dark Guild, which shocked everyone present. Yuri and his two friends then engaged the lot in battle and easily defeated them, until, that is more of the Dark Guild arrived. Yuri then watched as Mavis summoned an army with her Illusion Magic, only to become despaired when their Guild Master showed up and dispelled the illusions. The subject of an assault, Precht tried to fall back, but Yuri desired to break their lines and threw a crystal bomb at Geoffrey, only for him to halt it midair and throw it back at him, which left Yuri incapacitated. The wounded Yuri and Precht were then carried by Warrod out of the fray and into the forest. After having successfully taken refuge, Yuri's injuries were treated by Warrod. Later, after everyone woke up, Mavis brought Zeref back to the camp under the pretense that he was going to teach everyone Magic; Yuri wanted something really flashy to be taught to him, such as Lightning Magic. Later, Yuri learned that Mavis wanted to free the town and reminded her that they were supposed to take the Tenrou Jade; not be heroes. Precht then told Yuri that they learned Magic to fight, and that they should use it, however Yuri yelled at Precht for getting cocky simply because Zeref praised him, as they were about to go up against several hundred professionals whereas they were just amateurs. He was then derided by Warrod for being scared, and is told that they have the means to save a town like many others they had seen on their journey, which left Yuri speechless. Mavis then told the group her plan to declare war upon Geoffrey as he hunted in the mountain, which she used to capture him alongside Warrod as Yuri, with Precht, defeated all the low-ranking Blue Skull members back in Magnolia. With his deed then finished, Yuri marveled at the power of Magic before spotting the Tenrou Jade a short distance away from him; Yuri then made a grab for the Jade, not knowing that, once touched, it will destroy Magnolia. Yuri and Precht were then approached by Mavis and Zera, who ran from Geoffrey's location to Magnolia; Mavis got right to the point and asked Yuri about the Tenrou Jade. Yuri revealed that he had the Jade and that he wasn't giving it back, but when Mavis explained to him that the Jade absorbed an abundance of evil Magic Power and was sealed on Tenrou Island to stop it from overflowing, and then subsequently demanded that he set it down, Yuri refused, even after Precht demanded a similar thing, under the guise that Mavis was trying to steal the Jade from them. Just then, the evil power in the Jade took hold and enveloped Yuri in his Lightning Magic, which also blasted Precht away, and fused him with the skeletal Dragon atop the Kardia Cathedral. Yuri then proceeded to rampage all over Magnolia and nearly kill Mavis when she tried to reason with his possessed mind. As Yuri continued his rampage, Mavis distracted him with her Illusion Magic and jumped onto his back. After doing so, she launched herself in front of him and cast Law, counteracting the Tenrou Jade's effect and successfully returning Yuri back to normal. Later, when Yuri finished resting, he was greeted by an ecstatic Warrod, who told Yuri that he is in Magnolia Town. Yuri then grabbed Warrod by his shirt and frantically asked him about Mavis's whereabouts, and he and Precht then told Yuri that Mavis suffered adverse affects from using an incomplete version of Law, and would no longer be able to grow. Yuri then rushed to find Mavis and tearfully apologized to her, but she comforted him and told him that it was her choice. A little bit later, they sat down and talked and Yuri told Mavis that they would be friends "until the very end." He then said that because they are friends, he had to tell her that Zera wasn't real, but an illusion of her own creation. Mavis tried to point out Zera to Yuri, but he reaffirmed that he could not see her. Zera then confirmed Yuri's beliefs, admitting to Mavis that she died during the Blue Skull's Raid and had been a creation of Mavis' Magic ever since that day. In disbelief, Mavis tried to argue the fact, though Zera showed that she was already starting to fade away now that Mavis had become aware of her non-existence. Mavis began to break down, but Zera comforted her, promising Mavis that they will always be together in her heart. Mavis ultimately accepted the fact that Zera wasn't real, which allowed Yuri to see her; Zera entrusted Yuri with the job of looking after Mavis before disappearing completely. Later, Mavis tells Yuri, Precht, and Warrod that she wants to start a Mage guild. Despite their initial reluctance, they agree and leave Sylph Labyrinth to help found the guild. In April of X686, Yuri and the others built the guild building, and all four took a photo as a sign that Fairy Tail had been born. Post-Zerø Yuri married Rita in X690, and later on that year, he and the rest of Fairy Tail were contracted to participate in the Second Trade War. Following Mavis' tactical advice, he and many other Mages led an advance that earned their side a victory. After getting back to the guild, Yuri, noticing Mavis' melancholic demeanor, asked what was wrong and listened to her guilt about the lives lost in the battle. Six years after this, in X696, Yuri's son, Makarov, is born and his wife dies minutes after giving birth, killed by Mavis' Ankhseram Curse. In the year X700, for reasons unknown, he passed away, never learning that Mavis' curse was the reason for his wife's death. Synopsis Legacy Battles Canon * Precht Gaebolg, Warrod Sequen, Yuri Dreyar & Mavis Vermilion vs. Blue Skull Non-Canon Events Canon * A Game of Wits! Mavis Vermilion and Yuri Dreyar Meet * Discovery of the Temple: Mavis' Treasure Hunt! * Lessons with the Black Wizard * Save Yuri Dreyar! Non-Canon See also External links * Yuri Dreyar Fairy Tail Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Mages Category:Deceased